


Message from Peter

by protectbucky



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectbucky/pseuds/protectbucky
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD.Tony receives a message after it’s over.





	Message from Peter

_**Message from Peter Parker** _

 Hey, Mr. Stark! I mean Tony. If you’re reading this, I’m sorry. I’m probably dead.  
 I was debating whether or not I should write this message. But then I thought, life is unpredictable, and the job we’re doing is incredibly dangerous.   
 I know I’m not an Avenger yet, and I know you want to send me to college, but I feel like I should be out there, fighting, protecting people, just like you do. Looking out for the little guy.   
 There are situations in life you just can’t avoid. Things you can’t change. I know this, and so do you. I couldn’t save my parents or my uncle. But if you got this text, it means I could save you.  
 I got to know you pretty well over the past years. I know your favorite cars, suits, fancy restaurants, the way you like your coffee, and I know that even though you call me a nerd, you really like my pop-culture references.  
 But I also know that you can’t sleep. That whenever you close your eyes, you see a cave, you see New York in ruins, a hole in the sky, Mr. Rhodes falling, your friends turning against you, Mr. Rogers walking away. I know this because when I stay for the weekend, I can hear you screaming in the middle of the night sometimes. But then you just go to your lab, fix some suits, and pretend it never happened.  
 I also know you panic a lot. And that even though you seem to be very confident, you doubt yourself in just about everything you do.  
 I know you’re scared all the time. I know when you look at the sky, you fear it’s going to open up again. I know when you’re with Miss Potts, you’re scared she’s going to leave you for good one day. And whenever you look at me, you’re terrified that I’ll get hurt. You’re scared I’ll die, disappear, and you won’t be there, won’t be able to stop it, to save me. And you’re scared you’ll end up hurting me.  
 I don’t know much about your father. We learned some stuff about him at school, but it was only about his career. But you mentioned him a few times when I did something stupid and you had to scold me, and Mr. Rhodes once said he wasn’t a nice man.  
 But I want you to know you’re not like him at all. You are so much more. You’re brave and kind, even though you try to appear cold and distant sometimes. You care about others more than yourself, which is good to a certain extent. I am just like that too. I am willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of others, especially for the ones I love.  
 A few months before I wrote this, it was father’s day. You picked me up, took me to the movies and said not to talk about it. But it’s been on my mind a lot lately. I can’t remember much about my dad, but I bet he was a great man. And my uncle, he was an amazing one. He raised me up, taught me everything a child has to know. But then I lost him, and that is the exact reason why, Mr. Stark, I cannot lose you too. You found me at the right time, and came into my life when I was in need of a father. I know you hate yourself for bringing me into your mess, giving me the suit, instead of letting me live a simple life. The truth is, my life hasn’t been simple since I got my powers, and with the fact that I met you, I gained more than I lost in these years.   
 I know you’re going to miss me. You’re gonna want to text me to ask about school, and tell FRIDAY to message me if I’m coming upstate for the weekend. You’re going to wake up in the middle of the night for a while, and check my room to see if I’m okay, just so you can watch Star Wars with me if I can’t sleep. You’re going to pack twice as much ice cream in the fridge, and order pizza for two when you work late in the lab. And when your phone rings, you’ll be afraid I got into trouble again, then you’ll remember...  
 But please, don’t blame yourself. Don’t start drinking again. Whatever happened, it’s not your fault. You always do your best to protect me. I bet it was me who did something wrong this time.  
 I overheard a conversation you had on the phone. You said you felt a threat coming. Something you’ve already felt years ago. It may have been the reason you’re reading this. But whatever it is, you can fight it. You can win, you always do. That’s just who you are.   
 Wherever I go now, if I go somewhere, I’m going to miss you too. Please take care of yourself. You know I would want that.   
 Love,   
  _Peter (Spider-Boy)_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie 2 days ago and I still cry every time I think about that scene, so I had to write something about it. I LOVE PAIN.


End file.
